A Massage
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dia pergi dan takkan kembali demi kebahagiaanmu, kemudian jika seandainya ia berubah pikiran dan kembali, kemana ia akan mencarimu? KiHae, KiHyun BL (Aku sedang merindukan si Arogan Bryan Trevor)


_Teruntuk teman baru ku._

 _._

 _Demi sahabatnya yang menghilang_

 _._

"Berhenti bodoh dan kembalilah!"

.

 **A Massage**

Dan sekalian untuk ulang tahun Pigu dan Donghae yang sempat ku lupakan xD

.

Kita akan memulai dengan kata—

Suatu hari di musim gugur yang dingin. "Kibum! Di sebelah sini!" seseorang berteriak memanggil sosok bercoat hitam yang tengah menarik kopernya. "Kibum!" lanjutnya lagi memanggil dengan wajah ceria.

"Dia melihatmu, Jaejoong!" Yunho memperingatkannya. Seseorang bermata musang yang masih lengkap dengan setelan formalnya, merangkul pinggang Jaejoong—pria lain yang memanggil nama Kibum secara membabi buta, mencoba memastikan bahwa prianya itu baik baik saja.

Kibum—seseorang yang dipanggil sedari tadi oleh pria cantik itu melangkah menghampiri keduanya. Tersenyum tipis dan memeluk singkat Yunho. "Kau pelit sekali dengan senyumanmu" Yunho terkekeh, menepuk bahu sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku tak dibayar untuk tersenyum padamu" sahutnya acuh—disambut tawa renyah Jaejoong. Kibum itu menurutnya seseorang yang lucu, sepupu dari kekasihnya itu memang selalu suka membuat Yunho ingin merubuhkan tembok Berlin—sebuah perumpamaan bahwa Yunho tak suka sifat kurang bersahabat Kibum. Melupakan dirinya yang lalu sebelum jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar di bandara!" mengingatkan adalah tugas Jaejoong. Meyakinkan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Dua manusia dewasa itu hanya dua bayi besar di matanya. "Ayo pulang!." Ia mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada lengan Kibum dan Yunho, menarik keduanya berlalu dari sana.

 _Kibum Kibum Kibum, kau baik sekali._

Hanya seseorang yang bukan siapa siapa. Donghae menggambarkan dirinya seperti itu, menatap dalam bola mata hitam kelam Kibum. Karamelnya bening, memberikan kesan mendalam untuk di rindukan, musim gugur adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Dia dan musim gugur, memiliki pesona yang sama. Membawa kesedihan yang mendalam. Meski tak di ketahui dari mana asal pendapat konyol itu.

"Hei Kibum!" Donghae memanggil seseorang di hadapannya, yang tengah menikmati Americano hangat dan menatap toko buku di seberang jalan. "Kau tak lelah menatapinya terus?" sepertinya Donghae—seseorang yang seperti musim gugur itu harus memberikan pertanyaan yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau tak lelah menatapinya terus?_

"Mungkin tidak" suaranya nyaris berbisik. Donghae menatap Kibum, kembali menikmati paras seorang pria yang sedari lama ia kagumi. Temannya. Sahabatnya. Atau kekasihnya? Donghae harus seperti apa menggambarkan dirinya kecuali sebagai musim gugur? Dia mungkin memiliki sebuah cinta.

Kibum tidak menyahutinya. Selalu takkan pernah menyahutinya jika menyangkut pria bertubuh ramping yang selalu membaca buku sambil berdiri di dalam toko buku di seberang jalan, di balik kaca transparan yang Kibum rasa tak bisa membatasi hatinya dan sang pujaan hati.

 _Kau tak lelah menunggunya?_

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sudah rahasia umum dia menyukai pria di hadapannya dan sudah rahasia umum juga dia di tolak. Bukan rahasia juga kalau Kibum selalu menyukai pria yang rutin mengunjungi toko buku di seberang jalan sana setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu. Jadi Donghae selalu berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan sakit hati untuk dua kali seminggu. Selebihnya—ia akan bahagia.

Dia hanya perlu mengikuti Kibum. Sudah cukup di tinggalkan beberapa tahun saat Kibum berada di Negara beda benua darinya. Sekarang, ketika Kibum kembali dia akan bahagia. Itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum. Donghae tak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum. Kibum memiliki rasa cinta, bukan untuknya memang tapi mungkin suatu hari Kibum akan melihatnya. Dia mengikuti Kibum lima hari dalam seminggu tanpa henti sementara Kibum hanya dua hari dalam seminggu mengikuti Kyuhyun. Dia pikir, dia pasti akan mendapatkan Kibum.

Dia biarkan saja. Hak seseorang mencintai orang lain. Donghae tak boleh melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia Kibum, hanya karena ia menyukai Kibum. Dia membuka ponselnya, iseng membuka media sosialnya, kemudian menemukan sebuah gambar yang cukup unik.

Seorang wanita yang tengah memberikan sebuah hati pada lelaki. Lelaki itu menerima hatinya, mematahkannya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Si wanita meratapi hatinya dan menangis. Pria lain muncul dalam kolom selanjutnya, melepas hatinya dan memberikan pada si wanita. Si wanita tersenyum, memakai hati itu di dadanya yang kosong kemudian kembali mengejar lelaki yang awalnya ia kejar.

 _Bodoh sekali._

Donghae meringis melihat gambar itu. "KIBUUUUUUMMMM" Donghae berteriak panjang di telinga Kibum. Membuat Kibum meringis, menyadari keberadaannya akhirnya.

Mengeluarkan suara gumaman arogan. "Hm?" bahkan Donghae rasa keberadaannya hanya seharga gumaman. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Kau jahat sekali" cibirnya. Dia menarik tangan Kibum, membawa Kibum keluar dari sana, tak terlalu memperdulikan Kibum yang protes karena dirinya di tarik seenaknya—lagipula kopinya belum habis. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kibum, dan berkata dengan lantang bahwa Kibum seseorang yang hangat.

Membuka pintu toko buku. Siapapun tahu, seseorang yang terlihat berandalan sepertinya tak suka dengan buku. Tapi demi Kibum, bahkan membaca buku setebal kamus Mandarin – English pun ia terima. Ingat demi Kibum! Demi ayahnya saja ia mungkin akan berpikir ulang.

"Selamat sore" Donghae menarik Kibum lebih dekat. Kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan—seperti warna daun maple—seseorang yang di sukai Kibum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Donghae, siapa namamu?" Donghae sosok ceria yang selalu mengutarakan hatinya.

Pria itu tampak bingung, tapi senyum lebar Donghae membuatnya turut tersenyum. Dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyuhyun melirik pada Kibum yang berdiri mematung di sisi Donghae.

"Dia Kibum, penggemarmu." Dia tak sadar diri. Donghae sedang menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya. Dia hanya ingin persaingan sehat antara dirinya dan Kibum—mungkin—untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang mereka sukai. "Dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari kedai di sana itu setiap Rabu dan Minggu" katanya menguakkan fakta hitam dari seorang Kibum yang arogan.

"Lee Donghae!" Kibum malu, sangat malu.

Donghae menatap Kibum. Menatapnya dengan mata mengerjab. Sebuah cengiran terlihat di bibir Donghae kemudian, ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat malu. "Bolehkan dia bersamamu setiap Rabu dan Minggu. Dia juga kutu buku, aku terlalu malas menemaninya membaca buku" masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Dia kemudian mengiyakan.

"Berterimakasihlah kau padaku, Kibum!" ujar Donghae menepuk bahu Kibum, mendorongnya peran ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

 _Apa suatu kesalahan ketika aku mengenalnya?_

Donghae berlari terus berlari menjauh. Tertawa kencang kemudian ketika ia jauh dari keramaian. Dia menatap langit. Melihat awan menggantung rendah di langit nyaris jingga. Angin berteriup, Donghae merentangkan tangannya, berteriak dengan kencang agar angin menyampaikannya. Agar pesannya tak salah ketika sampai. "AKU MENCINTAI KIBUM!"

 _Kau berbeda sekali dengannya._

"Hei Donghae, sedang apa kau di situ?" Yunho—sepupu Kibum, tempat Kibum menumpang tinggal selama di Amerika menepuk bahu Donghae yang sedang terpaku diam di depan kamar Kibum. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum lebar seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Sosok ceria yang selalu dikenal oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Orang yang datang setiap hari, menjemput Kibum—seperti seorang manager atau hanya sekedar mengganggu Kibum yang pendiam.

Yunho menyukainya.

Sosok manis yang mungkin membuat Kibum berbicara lebih banyak dan bekerja lebih sedikit. Seseorang yang menurut Yunho adalah kekasih Kibum. Donghae selalu bilang kalau dia suka Kibum dan Kibum akan menjawab random untuk pertanyaan itu. Mungkin berupa gumaman atau sekedar 'terserah kau'.

"Kau tak masuk?" Tanya Yunho dan Donghae menggeleng kencang. Dia merangkul lengan Yunho, membawanya menjauh dari kamar Kibum.

"Setelah ku pikir pikir, aku ingin bertemu denganmu saja calon sepupu ipar" Donghae menarik kuat Yunho. "Hari ini hari apa?" Donghae bertanya kemudian.

"Kau memutuskan untuk mendekatiku dulu, baru Kibum?" Yunho tertawa. Donghae seseorang yang lucu di matanya. Orang yang selalu ceria dan memberikan keceriaan. Dia virus menular untuk memberikan kebahagiaan. Dia hiburan yang indah. "Hari Kamis" jawab Yunho.

"Kau yakin ini bukan Rabu atau Minggu?" tanyanya sewot. Wajah Donghae merengut.

"Tentu saja, astaga! Untung kau ingatkan, ayo berikan kejutan untuk Jaejoong. Mumpung dia sedang di luar dan kau sedang ingin bersama denganku" Yunho merangkul leher Donghae. Adiknya—dia menganggap pria manis itu sebagai adik yang lucu. Yang ingin ia lindungi.

"Yunho" Donghae berkata. "Yunho Yunho, aku senang sekali kau ada di sini"

 _Tolong aku!_

 _Dia selalu jahat padaku._

"Sedang apa kalian!" Kibum menatap malas dua pria berbeda umur yang tengah mengoles cream di permukaan kue yang polos. Ekspresinya susah di jabarkan, seperti—

Kibum menghampiri Donghae, memeluk erat perut pria itu dari belakang. Donghae melempar senyum maaf pada Yunho, sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Kibum padanya. "Jangan mencoba merebut Yunho hyung dari kekasihnya!" itu membuat Yunho tertawa.

Donghae tersenyum, menggenggam lembut tangan Kibum di perutnya. "Dia sedang cemburu" Yunho mentertawakan Kibum. Kibum memilih mendengus. Sebuah elusan di berikan Donghae di kepalanya. Pelukan itu mengendur kemudian terlepas.

"Tidak akan!" Donghae bahagia. Meski tadi rasa sakit mengoyak hatinya.

Ketika Donghae melangkah riang ke depan kamar yang selalu ia datangi setiap harinya. Kamar yang bahkan dengan menutup mata akan ia temukan di mana. Dia menggenggam gagang pintu, "Ki—" panggilannya terputus saat melihat dua orang saling melumat di dalam kamar itu. Cukup panas hingga dapat membakar hatinya.

Kyuhyun ada di sana, turut bergabung dengan mereka. "Siapa ini?" Yunho bertanya.

"Dia Kyuhyun, sahabatku!" Donghae memotong. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Astaga, Kibum mengundangmu kemari, ini seperti kejutan saja untukku!" Donghae pintar berbohong.

"Aku senang kau di sini. Ayo bergabung!"

Sangat pintar.

 _Tapi, aku mencintainya._

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling bergenggaman tangan. Ini musim dingin yang indah dengan salju yang mulai turun. Donghae di sana juga, mengikuti langkah mereka, langkah demi langkah. Menginjak kembali jejak kaki yang di tinggalkan Kibum. "Kibum, kau ingin hadiah apa untuk natal?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Syalnya sedikit terjulur, terkesan berantakan.

Kibum tersenyum—terasa sangat bahagia di mata Donghae. Kibum tak pernah seperti itu padanya, tangan Kibum terulur, membetulkan letak syal itu di leher Kyuhyun. Membuat semuanya hangat untuk Kibum. "Aku tak ingin apapun" katanya.

"Katakanlah sesuatu benda!" Kibum mencium Kyuhyun sebelum lelaki itu berbicara panjang tentang jenis jenis kado yang bisa ia berikan nanti.

Dunia berhenti.

Dunia Donghae telah berhenti. Dia menunduk, menatap salju yang tiba tiba turun dengan lebih lebat hingga dengan cepat menghapus jejak Kibum yang harusnya ia pijak selanjutnya. "Aku kehilangannya" Donghae bergumam nyaris seperti bisikan. Melangkah cepat nyaris berlari, memisahkan keduanya. "Kalian pikir aku apa? Jangan berciuman begitu di depanku!"

 _Aku sakit hati!_

"Aku kan jadi malu melihatnya. Cari kamar sana!" Donghae mengutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur tentang perasaannya. Mengapa?

 _Karena ada Kyuhyun di sini._

"Ah, maaf maaf!" Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Lalu Donghae kau ingin apa?"

Donghae terdiam. Menatap ke dalam caramel Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin Kibum" dia mungkin tak sadar mengucapkannya. Kibum bahkan melotot menatapnya. "Aku bercanda" Donghae tertawa dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Aku ingin kau tak memanggilku ketika mengisi liburan Kibum!" kata Donghae setelahnya. "Kalian membuatku seperti pengusir nyamuk. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku mencari seseorang yang mencintaiku seperti Kibum mencintaimu. Jadi jangan cari ku!"

"Permintaanmu benar benar aneh, Donghae" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae.

 _Karena aku tahu, ketika kau bersamanya dapat membuatnya bahagia. Itu kado yang sangat indah._

"Begitukah? Aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain" Donghae tertawa renyah.

Donghae menarik tangan Kibum, menyempatkannya menggenggam sebentar, kemudian menyatukannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi! Jaga diri kalian!" Donghae berlari menembus hujan salju itu. Semakin lama semakin menghilang.

" _Hei Kibum, apakah aku manis?"_

" _Kibum"_

" _Kibuuuuuummmmm"_

" _Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Apakah kau tak bisa melupakannya saja?"_

" _Kibum"_

" _Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku rindu!"_

Kibum tersentak. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya di sampingnya. "Ada apa Kibum?" ketika Kibum melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun. Pulanglah duluan! Aku melupakan sesuatu" dan dia berlari mencari Donghae. Dan menyadari bahwa ia tak tahu apapun tentang pria yang selalu mengejarnya itu.

Kibum melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia sadar Donghae takkan kembali.

Seolah menghilang seperti jejaknya karena salju.

" _Kibum, bagaimana jika aku kembali dan kau tak ada di sana? Kemana aku harus pergi?"_

END

 **HEI KAWAN! KEMBALILAH!**

Sejujurnya, ka menambahkan terlalu banyak bumbu dalam cerita ini. Biar dramatis xD

Sepertinya kisah aslinya tidak seperti ini hahahahahaha

Jadi, bisakah kau kembali dan menjelaskan pada seseorang yang mencemaskanmu apa yang sedang terjadi?

 _ **Bryan Trevor, kembalilah. Kami semua merindukanmu!**_

Dramamu -_- terlalu banyak ciumannya sialan!


End file.
